ftserenityfandomcom-20200214-history
Inufusa Etou
Personality Echo is generally carefree with a natural cheerfulness. However, when the time comes, she reveals her true face which is cold and serious. She values friends and family above all else and has a liking for cute things. Powers and Abilities Water Magic: * Water Body: A spell which allows Echo to turn her own body into a mass of water, rendering any physical attacks useless. However, this spell is useless against magic that directly targets the user's senses, such as Maguilty Sense. * Water Dome: Echo creates a dome of water around herself and others, camouflaging them with the surrounding water, if present. * Water Lock: Echo creates a large sphere of water which can be used to attack her target while they are trapped inside of it. The water can be frozen, allowing the target inside to escape. * Water Slicer: By swiping her arm, Echo sends scythe-like blades towards her intended target, which are powerful enough to slice cleanly through solid rock. It can also be used as a form of defense to intercept an attack. * Water Cyclone: Echo forms a circular torrent of water in front of her hands and uses the cyclone of water to attack her target. This spell is strong enough to match an attack by the Celestial Spirit Aquarius. Poison Magic * Poison Lake: Echo creates a massive pool of poison around herself and the opponent. While her poison has no effect on her, the opponent can succumb to it from the vapors or any wounds that get the liquid in them. * Poisoned Fog: If Echo exhales enough of her deadly breath, it will gather and form a mist of deadly poison which is dangerous enough to make the body go numb or make her foe paralyzed for a moment of time. It blurs the sight of the opponent and slowly weakens them if they breathe the mist in. * Venom Body: Echo covers herself in deadly poison, preventing any physical attacks against her. If an enemy manages to touch her, they will be poisoned. * Toxic Ball: Echo creates multiple balls of deadly poison, each about the size of a bullet. She hurls them towards her enemies and these toxic bullets will explode upon contact, soaking the target in poison. Sound-Make * Shock Wave: A spell that can a disturbance in the sound travelling through a medium (solid, liquid, gas or plasma) effectively creating a shock wave that can create explosions, powerful electric discharges, stun enemies and even send them physically flying. * Map: A spell that allows Echo to send out continuous sound waves that lets her map out the surrounding area. This is also known as echolocation. However, the caster cannot attack while doing this as it requires great concentration. * Jack: A spell that allows the caster to synchronize themselves with another person's brainwaves, thus allowing for long range secure communication. * Erase: A spell used in erasing the flowing brainwaves of a target, thus causing partial or complete memory loss. * Quake: A spell that allows the user to manipulate sound vibrations to cause elasticity of the earth and low-strain dynamic properties of structures (bridges, buildings, dams...) thus weakening or destroying them. * Jamming: A spell that is used by creating sound vibrations that can manipulate the senses of the enemy. For example causing vibration of the eyeballs and therefore distortion of the vision.